


RYUICHI X SHUICHI

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Crack, Funny, M/M, Parody, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My very first Crack Fic I ever published back in 2009 XD</p><p>RYU WANTS SHU! HOW CAN HE HAVE HIM? READ WHAT HAPPENS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

AT RYUICHI'S HOUSE

SHUICHI AND RYU WERE SITTING ON THE FLOOR PLAYING. SHUICHI STARTED TO DANCE TO 'WE GOT THE BEAT' THAT SUDDENLY CAME ON THE RAIDO.''YOU MUST REALLY LOVE THAT SONG SHU-CHAN YOU'RE DANCING LIKE A CRAZY PERSON!''

''YOU BET I DO! COME ON SAKUMA-SAN!DANCE WITH ME!''

''OOOOKAAAY!

They danced untill there was a knock on the door,but they only ignored it and turned the radio up louder!

the door knob turned and tohma stepped in!

both of the boys almost jumped out of theyire skin! ''TO-SAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!''

''i came to check on you but as i can see you're busy!''

''ME AND SHU ARE HAVING FUN!''

''Erie wants Shu home!''

''MAN FORGET 'ERIE' WE DON'T NEED HIM!''

before he could finish the sentence Shu was gone!

''DAMN TOHMA LOOK WHAT YOU DID!''

AT 'ERIES' HOUSE!

''YUKI I'M HOME!''

''and where have you been!''

''with Ryu!''

''i hate Ryu and you know that! are you trying to make me jealous!''

''NO! YUKI!''

''then stay far away from him!''

''OKAI!''

''get in bed now!''

''YES SIR!''

RYU'S HOUSE!

''GOD I MISS SHU-CHAN KUMA!''

''WHY DON'T YOU TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL?''

''BECAUSE HE LOVES YUUUUUKKKKIIIIIII!'' RYU SAID MAKING FUN OF THE NAME.

''WHY DON'T YOU SEDUCE SHU?''

''THAT'S A GOOD IDEA! I'LL WEAR MY BEST PERFUME AND ONE OF MY SEXY OUTFITS AND TAKE HIM SOMEWHERE WITH OUT THAT BASTARD KNOWING!''

''GOOD THINKING RYU-CHAN!''

''GOOD NIGHT KUMA!''

''GOODNIGHT RYU!''


	2. Crazy

AT NGR!

''HI SHU-CHAN WANNA GO OUT FOR DINNER TONIGHT!''

''SURE SAK- SHUICHI'S EYES NEARLY FELL OUT HIS HEAD!

''WHATS WRONG NA NO DA?''

''RYU? GOD YOU'RE SEXY TODAY!''

''THANKS!''

''shu stop flirting with MY ryu-kun and get back to work!'' Tohma screamed.

''SORRY TOHMA BUT I''M NOT YOU'RE RYU-KUN ANYMORE I'M SHUICHI'S!'' RYU SAID HOLDING SHU CLOSE.

Shu blushed with embarrassment as ryuichi would say!

Tohma gave shu a jealous look until taki x tatsuha walked in.

''TOHMA I QUIT!''

Tohma raised his hands and screamed ''THANK GOD!'' Then grew serious ''Tatsuha when did you start dating Taki!''

''WHEN I WANTED TO!'' Tatsuha said with attitude!

''Well then i'll be telling Erie about you two going together and i'll tell him his one and only Shuichi is cheating on him!''

''AM NOT!''

''ARE TOO!''

''AM NOT!''

''ARE TOO!''

''ARE TOO!''

''AM NOT! GOTDAMN IT SHUICHI!''

AT THE DATE!

Shu and Ryu were sitting in this very fancy resturant!

WHAT THEY DIDN'T KNOW WAS YUKI WAS DATING SOMEONE ALSO AND THERE TABLES WERE BACK TO BACK!

''Ryu this is so romantic!''

''i only want the best for you!''

''if i kiss you on the lips right now,what would you do?''

''i would kiss you back!''

''AWESOME!''

YUKI'S DATE!

''Erie this is sooo romantic!''

''anything for you Tatsuha!''

''i love you bro!''

''WHAT IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU DATING TAKI!''

''it's not true trust me!''

''i love you too then!''

tatsuha looked past yuki and saw shuichi and ryuichi making out!

''UH!DO YOU WANT TO FINISH THIS AT HOME BRO?'' Tats asked.

''WHY!''

''BECAUSE I WANT SEX HOW ABOUT YOU!''

''WHY ARE YOU ACTING SO WEIRD!''

''(SIGH) SHU'S CHEATING ON YOU!''

''NO HE WOULDN 'T- HE FELT AN ELBOW MISTAKENLY HIT HIM IN THE NECK! HE TURNED AROUND TO SEE SHU AND RYU KISSING!

Tatsuha ducked under the table!

YUKI GRABBED SHUICHI AND SCREAMED YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS YOU CHEATING BASTARD!''

AT YUKI'S HOUSE!

Shu was tied up to the bed! ''you're gonna pay big time shu!'' yuki had two long whips and procced chaining shu up and whipping him! Shu started to bleed and Yuki laughed

''I BET YOU WON'T EVER CHEAT ON ME AGAIN!''

Yuki shoved his dick in shu's mouth ,pulled at his hair .and whipped the bleeding boy at the same time as he laughed and moaned!


	3. Gay torture porn

In the middle of yuki beating the crap out of Shuichi the door got thrown off it's hinges!

''KUMA BEAM!'' Ryuichi threw the bunny at yuki making him fall over!

Ryuichi picked shu up and cooed ''are you alright shu-chan?''

''i'm fine.''

''you don't look too good.''

''i'm fine!''

''no you're not! let's make a run for it and we can talk about it later!''

Yuki screamed ''GIVE ME BACK MY PROPERTY! HE BELONGS TO ME AND ONLY ME!''

''HE'S NOT YOU'RE FUCKIN' SLAVE!'' Ryu screamed!

''OH YES HE IS!'' Yuki pulled out a pistol.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!''

''LET GO OF HIM OR I'LL SHOOT!''

''PLEASE YUKI DON'T!''

Yuki fired his gun but thankfully it hit Light instead of anyone from GRAVITATION!

''OH NO THAT FUCKER JUST SHOT KENNY!''

''IT'S LIGHT!'' RYU REMINDED SHU!

''GIVE HIM BACK OR I'M KILLING RYU NEXT!''

''YOU WILL NOT!''

''I SURE WILL!''

YUKI PULLED THE TRIGER AND BOTH BOYS RAN TO RYU'S HOUSE!

YUKI WAS SO BLINDED BY HIS RAGE THAT THIS HAPENED :

TOHMA:hi Erie!

YUKI: DAMN YOU SHUICHI!

TOHMA: I'M NOT SHU-

YUKI SHOT HIM IN THE LEG!

SO TOHMA KEPT HOPPING DOWN THE STREET TRYING TO GET FROM YUKI!

AT RYU'S!

''WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?''

''NOTHING!''

''STOP LYING I HEARD YOU SCREAMING LIKE A MANIAC!''

''THAT WASN'T ME THAT WAS THE TV! I WAS WATCHING TORTURE PORN! GAY TORTURE PORN!''

''SHUICHI YOU WERE THE ONE GETTING TORTURED!''

''YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!''

''SHU PLEASE!''

''RYU CAN I JUST STAY HERE FOR NOW ON!''

''YEAH SO DOES THAT MEAN YOU'RE GONNA BREAK UP WITH YUKI AND DATE ME!''

''MAYBE!'' SHU SAID SCOOTING CLOSER TO HIM WITH A PLAYFULL GRIN!''

''SWEET!'' RYUICHI SHOUTED!


End file.
